First Greetings
by gekkokage
Summary: A boy has managed to fall for the layer. Can he bring a new champion to the world as well as a new style altogether? Lyte Kasuro may just have what it takes....FYI-Anybody want this story...my block prevents me from getting any farther with this.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be as honest as possible and tell me what you think.  
My name is Keenan Harris and im the author of this fanfic, so without boring info on me here we go;enjoy.

Stage one:First Greetings

So this is the world I've yet to domain of Angels and demons; ANGELIC LAYER.

This is the story of Lyte Kasuro, a 15 yr. old freshman who fell in love with the game, and is soon to become one of the greats.

Lyte stepped off the metro bus with determination gleaming in his rust-orange eyes,the wind catching his short cut brown hair blowning it to the left of his face.

This is it, he thought with a slight grin on his face, this is the day I've been waiting for. Lyte walked around the city until he heard the sounds of cheering coming from a crowd in front of a television retail shop. He walked up to see an angel fight ensuing; on the right side was an angel named Kasumi who was garbed in a short yellow kimono cut out at the bottom with a slit for mobility on each side, and a bright green sash goin around the waist tied in a bow in the back with two tails of orange hanging off in the back as well. The medium heighted, green eyed,slender angel waited in a crouched stance as its blonde ponytail flailed about about behind its head. On the left a taller, more muscular angel stood perfectly balanced in a boxing position, named Shizune, the angel wore a sky blue jumpsuit and had a pair of matching blue gloves as its darker blue hair and brown eyes stared intently on their opponent.

"Well, looks like Kasumi has won this match." Lyte said with eagerness and pride in his voice.

"Oh, and how do you know?"

"I just do." Lyte turned to face whoever asked that question only to find a man with a black ponytail and a lab coat on glancing at him.

"I see you know angelic layer pretty well?"

"I know a bit."

Lyte said this from watching angel fights all the time at his old home he watched as Misaki and Hikaru took on thhe reigning champion Athena, and Misaki's own mother,  
and won. He had watched enough to tell which types the angels were simple by looking, and had developed a sense of analysis when looking at angel fights; in a way, he had become a natural at angelic layer, and one day decided on giving it a try.

"I see, then are you going to go get an angel of your own?"

"Yes, I'm doing that right now!"

As he took off to find the Piffle princess store, the match ensued like this. Kasumi had charged straight at, and slid under, Shizune who had thrown a punch at nothing. Kasumi then went into a handstand and jumped into a series of kicks launching Shizune into the air, from there Kasumi gathered energy into one of her fists and had fired that energy directly into Shizune's face thus ending the fight after the smoke and dust had settled

"Well, the boy was right; he couldn't have seen that entire outcome, could he? Hmmm, this has gotten very interesting." The man in the labcoat said to himself as he walked down the street to the Piffle princess store.

Lyte walked into the doorway of the Piffle Princess store and walked until he found the Angel egg section, Let's see, which one will i pick. Suddenly he saw an egg that looked different from all the rest; for this one had silver and gold rather than just a solid gold shell. Hmmm, this one...seems strange. He picked it up with a grin on his face, I think you and i shall make a great team.

"So, I see you've foumd our latest model."

Lyte turned to once again see the man in the labcoat from earlier standing in the aisl with a smirk upon his face.

"New model? what are you talking about, and why are you following me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me, you see; I work here and I'd like to help you." the man said as he handed Lyte a card.  
With a slight scowl on his face he asked the man for his name."Again I apologize, my name is Marty, and may I get your name young man?"

" Lyte, Lyte Kasuro."

"My,my. Impressive name Mr. Kasuro, I am pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Marty."

Suddenly, Mr. Marty starts grabbing boxes and tools for Lyte off the shelves, by the time it's over Lyte is holding almost a mountain of items for an angel.  
"Oh, and one more thing." Lyte turned slightly to where he could see Marty and said,"I can't carry anymore!"

"No,no, my boy; it's advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes, choose your angel's wings carefully."

"Huh? What does that-and before Lyte could finish Mr. Marty had vanished from the in the world did he mean? Lyte made his way to the clerks counter and paid for all his parts and went Lyte walked out Marty stood in the hallway watching,He'll figure it out.

Lyte walked into his peach colored room and set everything down on his twin-sized bed. Well, we're home now. He look ed at the silver and gold egg sitting on his bed and smiled.

"welcome to your new home, partner."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stage Two_**: **Unmei**

"Hello!? Keiko...I'm home."

Lyte struggled getting inside of the house, still carrying all the angel attire that Marty had given to him.  
_Now where in the world can that girl be?_, Lyte asked himself as he stumbled up the stairway into his room. _She's always gone when it's something even semi-important..sigh_, tossing his things onto his bed; he set up his angel gear on his computer desk and got it started up.

_Ring....Ring...._

Lyte turned and ran to the phone on his desk and picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey, there you are. I tried to call earlier but you weren't picking up your cell."

"I'm Sorry Keiko, I was a little tied up then; so, ummm, what's up? Do I need to make dinner for one or..."

"Oh! I totally forgot, I'm sorry! I just-"

"Don't worry about it, seriously. I don't mind cooking tonight; but what are you doing?"

" Umm, well, I'm actually trying a really cute dress on in the store! When I saw it I just had to have it,ya know?"

" Oh, alright. Just make sure you bring some onions with you when you come home, because what we have no is goin' into a soup."

"Right! Will do. Just gone ahead downstairs and get workin' on it I'll be home shortly."

_Click._

Sisters...weirdest things in the world, yet so entertaining. Lyte got up and headed for the the hall when he glanced back toward his angel, "I'll give you a name when I get back." then he headed downstairs to the he first walked in there was a slight sound behind the counter, preparing for whatever it was there; he braced himself and cut the light on....

"Surprise!"

"what in the-"

"Hello, brother. It's about time you got into that Angelic Layer system as long as you've sat there watching it. Haha, I'm glad to see you taking step to be active for once." Keiko Kasuro, Lyte's twin sister by age alone, stood behind the counter with a giant red velvet cake resting on the tabletop. Her deep, violet-colored eyes had a soft, piercing quality that she hid all too well behind a smile, her raven black hair worn in a long ponytail down her back. She had a slightly taller than average; yet athletic build, and was quite adept at using her hands.

"So, how'd you know I went to get an angel; you haven't been following me have you?"

"Of course not, but the tracer in your phone said that you were there and-"

"WHAT!?"

"You put a tracer in my phone! When, I always have it on me....except when I take a shower, you didn't..."

"I had to, mom wouldn't let either one of us stay in a country practically 500,000 miles away if she didn't feel that we'd know where the other was at all times. And, Lyte, don't you dare try to play coy with me; seeing how you bugged my phone the same way!"

"That was mom's idea I swear!"

"right...well anyway eat this cake before our happy occasion gets ruined by mom and her deviant plans."

"Okay."

Lyte and Keiko ate and shared times they had growing up separate from each other, for Lyte's mother had stayed in America while she let Lyte move out to live with his sister Keiko, who lived alone ever since their father died; which happened a few years ago.  
When they were through with talking and all the cake was put away, they went to their rooms and said good night to each retired for the evening while Lyte stayed up working on his angel.

_This is Strange._ Lyte opened the system and took care of the standard tasks; designing the outfit,and choosing a balanced type angel rather than focusing on a typical speed or strength type. However, suddenly a new window came requesting a style name, _Well, that's new_. He typed in Twilight waltz. The system accepted the style name and then input two elements on the screen, light and dark, _light and darkness, that's cool but how does that relate to my angel?_

Lyte glanced over at his nameless angel on the platform next to him, "I think I've found a good name for you my friend; unmei." Slowly the angel opened its silvery-grey eyes and looked through its smoke black hair at Lyte, as if acknowledging that the name called was truly its own name. He nodded then went limp again as the computer screen showed that all tasks had been completed.

Lyte picked up the white/black and silver robed angel and said,"Unmei; you and I will become strong and accomplish great things, Im certain of it."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly as Lyte and Keiko walked down the street to the bus corner.

"So, are you walking to school again or are you going to be normal and ride the bus to school?"

Lyte leaned into his sister's face until she was blushing from the closeness, smiled at her, and then suddenly began walking off toward the school saying," I don't think I'm anywhere near 'normal' yet, so enjoy the bus for me; see ya later." Keiko was so taken aback by what Lyte did, she was still blushing as the bus pulled up and she found her seat next to her girlfriends. They started to discuss the usual topics; which guy they thought was cute and why, the latest fashion trends, what they were doing for the next video feed, ( Keiko and her group ran a viral news update for the school informing students of in and out of school things that would be interesting for kids their age to do for fun and entertainment) and Angelic Layer. Normally Keiko would fawn over her brother and his insight into the world ( secretly kept fact from Lyte), but her current silence brought on attention to the silent freshman.

"Hey Keiko, what's wrong? Did something happen at the bus stop? Yo, Yusa don't you think she's off today?"

"Yeah Eva, she's been blushing ever since she got on the bus; is it a boy?"

( obviously, the other topic discussed would be each other's love lives)

Keiko blushed a bright red and went into defense mode shouting,"No! That's not it at all, you got it wrong."  
Both girls looked suspiciously at one another and then at the awkwardly defensive Keiko, " So, what happened at the bus stop today?"

Keiko then went on to explain that Lyte had gotten close enough to kiss her when she asked if he was riding the bus or not. This information brought on a whole new topic of discussion...Lyte's new form of torturing his sister. This one incident alone opened the door for many,many sibling love jokes to come; at least until Eva decided to ask a question.

"Hey, guys...I while we're on the subject of Lyte. Can I say something?"

" Sure, go on ahead."

"Well, um, how do I say this....I think I like Lyte."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, um, he's cute, and kind ,and he's really intelligent; not to mention that he's maturing, I mean look at it this way, he's moving from simpling watching all that angel stuff and is actually doing it now! I feel that he's going to be really awesome; and I really wanna be there with him when it happens...besides, He seems so lonely in class when he sits there staring out the window into the clouds. Even though he's surrounded by classmates. Ya know?"

The girls couldn't help but gape at their friend who, out of the blue, openly admitted to liking one of their own simply chuckled out, " Ya know somethin' if I didn't know better; I'd say you were joking and that you had some sort of plan for 'liking' Lyte, but the fact that you said all that you said has completely lowered my defenses, you win; I'm okay with it, but it's sis. you're gonna have to worry about."

Eva looked at Keiko, who simply said," If...if it's you, okay. I'll allow this to go on..just take care his luck isn't the best with women, and he get's a bit dense sometimes."

"Thanks Keiko! Thanks so much for all the support and advice!"

The hours of the day seemed to be going by like molasses for Lyte all day, I can't wait till school lets out. Maybe then, I'll get some time to practice with Unmei! Lyte took a deep breath and stared out the window creating movements for his angel; then, as the time slipped he didn't notice the person watching him, as always...

~Time Break~

Lyte walked in the training arena for practice, simply radiating at the chance to see what unmei could do.  
Finally! I get time to see what we can accomplish. Lyte sat down at a table alone and brought out his angel, starting out doing simple maneuvering drills to test reflex, speed, strength, and develop they're own style, their..Twilight Waltz.

"Dance in the heavens, Unmei!" The angel tucked itself into a ball and flipped its way to the layer, landing with a slide and readied itself in a balanced pose. Yellow orbs appeared and started to fly at the angel, who was dodging them all with relative ease as it jumped backwards, forwards, corkscrewed to the right, and backflipped to a stop before lunging to the left. Lyte was amazed with how fluid each movement flowed into the next and was never broken no matter what happened. He smiled as he guided his angel through a series of even more beautifully complicated maneuvers; a smile even formed on unmei's face as it ran towards the orbs, slammed its hand on the ground, and went shooting straight up feet first into the air. After this, Unmei shifted balance and turned upright just as the orbs were closing in. That smile never came off his face as he rolled and tucked around seemingly dancing in the air as well.  
The next event was a field of spiked rocks that rose from the ground randomly, Unmei dodged gracefully to the right as the fist pillar of stone went for where it was standing seconds before; the second and third spikes were dodged in similar succession, but when the fourth and fifth ones came unmei jumped over the first one and kicked the other; shattering it on contact. Within the next few turns; structures were being split, smashed, and burst out of existence against unmei's dance-like maneuvers.

Unmei was doing so well that people started to pay attention to both of them, crowding around to see what this angel and boy were capable of doing. The next test that ensued was a projected fight with himself that Lyte thought up earlier that day. The two angels circled each other, and both charging at the same time, they collided fist to fist. Separated, they collided again knee to knee; the clone flipped back through the air while unmei backhand-sprung to his position. With a little movement, the clone summoned a white ball of energy to fire at Unmei, yet unmei spun around the blast as it charged forward to attack. The clone went for a high kick, and unmei went under; retaliating with an assault of its own. Unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks in rapid succession until it finished off with a shot of energy through the stomach of the clone, causing it to fade out as if made of nothing but smoke. The fight was over, and unmei looked up at Lyte as to say thank you and as it jumped of the layer toward Lyte, he caught him and said with a smile;"So that was the dance of the flame; cool, well, let's try and do it again tomorrow."

"Hey..You!"

Lyte turned to see who had called him out, finding a young man with spiky red-orange hair and yellow sunglasses looking at him.

"You wanted me?"

"Yeah, the name's joseph and I was watchin' ya practice earlier. That was really cool, and I haven't seen anyone figth like that before. You seem strong and I just wanna see if I can keep up."

" Oh! Thanks."

"Welcome, but I'd like to have a practice fight with you."

"Why?"

"I want to see where I stand in this, seeing how I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, that's because I just started yesterday practicing Angelic Layer."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I know that's pretty sudden, but I like it and I finally get to try it out ya know."

"Okay! That's it! You and I are definitely going to spar. Come on!"

"Okay...."

Am I ready to do this? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Stage Four: Encounter**

Lyte Kasuro walked slowly towards the glowing white platform present before him. Is this for real? What exactly does this guy want from me?

Lyte walked to the chair opposite of Joseph and sat down. As he prepared to set up, he heard people off to the side; ******_Hey do you know who that kid is...no, but he's pretty good from what I saw...Yeah, but I've never seen him before how does he get to spar with the district champion....Don't know but I'm sure this'll be an excellent fight...Yeah._**

_District champion?! Joseph is that highly ranked already! Why in the world would he waste time sparring with a newbie. Ohh, man._

Lyte glanced over at the teen across from him and said,"Look, why are we doing this Joseph?"

"I told you...to see where I am in this. I wanna see what you've got man, so...here we go!"

"Kaito,Rule the waves!"

"Dance in the Heavens, Unmei!"

Both threw their angels onto the layer, Unmei and Kaito landed at the exact same time and immediately took to charging one another. Because of Kaito's electric blue outfit, it looked like a streak of blue and silver had shot at each other. Unmei jump-kicked at Kaito, who dodged by sliding under the attack and slung a kick of its own which was evaded by Unmei. Separating, you could see the straight golden blonde hair, Deep blue eyes, and bright blue armor worn by Kaito; Its outfit resembling a blue ninja's robing. The crowd of spectators were silent as they watched the two angels renew their assault on one another. Unmei threw a punch that was blocked by the blue angel, who had retaliated with a flurry of punches as well; all of which were closely and acutely avoided. Kaito turned and went for a back flip kick towards Unmei, and resulted in standstill frame as unmei had blocked the attack by launching off a high kick that locked Kaito's leg in mid-air. The spectators were in awe at the scene unraveling before them, the beauty of this fight that resembled two bolts of colored lightning clashing back to back. The news crew had silently slipped in while the fight ensued when the cameraman noticed a huge crowd gathered around one of the practice tables. So the camera caught all the movements on film and even glimpsed the slow of time in this standstill moment.

"Oh my God! Keiko look your brothers on TV!"

As Keiko ran to the living room at the mention of her brother, Eva sat on the couch with a bright twinkle in her eye as she watched Lyte's performance again a seemingly strong opponent. Yusa came in behind Keiko and smiled to herself, thinking about how fun it should be to watch Eva fawn all over Lyte while Keiko has to play defensive sister; since it was her thing before Eva confessed...what's more the fact that Eva hadn't told Lyte her feelings yet.

"He's so cool!"

"Oh, shut up Eva just watch the match."

"I know! But he's just so cute when he's in that calm, calculating mood."

"Well, how'd he get on television anyway; I wonder?"

" Beats me, but I know that the guy he's going up against is pretty tough himself."

"Hey isn't that the district champ....ohh, J-something-or-other."

"Yeah, you're right! Wait, WHAT THE HECK is Lyte doing challenging A DISTRICT CHAMPION to a fight already?"

"Dunno. But, I do know that he's really something because he's holding his own pretty well."

"Yep, He's givin' that guy a run for his money...I can't wait till he comes here so I can give him a hug and confess my love to him!"

"That's a bit much for one day...especially considering that I think he know's he's goin' against a champ."

"Why do you say that, because if he wer serious...this fight woulda' been over by now."

"Woah, Yusa you're right..for all the fights he's seen; this should be a walk in the park."

"I can't wait to see Lyte in person, ohhhh, he looks so strong and glamorous on tv."

Yusa got up and headed for the door, "Come on!"

The other two glanced at her awkwardly, and said in unison, "What's going on?"

"Well, he's at the local arena right? So, all we gotta do is stop on in we're going."

"Great idea!"

"Bad idea, don't you think we'd distract him more than help him there...if he knows who he's up against, I think a peanut gallery would throw him off right now."

"Well, I say he needs some friendly support...peanut gaLLERY OR NOT! So, are you comin' or no?"

All three of them pounded out the doorway and onto the street...

~Time break~

Unmei and Kaito were still going at all out; fists, kicks, combos and energy shots had been going on for a while now and everyone was still glued to the layer.

"Ya know somethin' Lyte...I', enjoyin' my fight with you a whole lot right now, and you've a heck of a lot longer than anybody I've ever faced before man. But righ now I'm Afraid I'm gonna have to end this little match."

"Unfortunately, Joseph, I thought the same thing."

Unmei and Kaito jumped back away from each other staring down their opposites as their owners did the same.

"Come on Lyte! Woooo! You can do it!"

_What in the-_

Lyte glanced out to where the cheering came from, and smiled as Eva, Keiko, and Yusa were all there whooping and hollering in front of him as the crowd around them started throwing wiild and menacing looks at them all.

_Thanks...You guys._

"Well, Ready?"

A smile formed on the lips of Lyte and Unmei as the young freshman gave out his answer,"Ready."

"Let's finish this! GO Kaito!"

"Hmm, DANCING FLAME..."

As both angels collided, it was obvious which one had taken the upper hand as Unmei started to duck,weave, and spin until the opening appeared; and the silver lit angel unleashed a series of blasts, punches, and kicks so violently wild that it looked to the crowd, girls included, as if Kaito were being enveloped in a silvery-white flame. The shock on everybody's face when Unmei was finished was most pronounced on Joseph's as he smirked and said, " Well, I'll be. Ya beat me fair and square Lyte; Good on ya!" He got up and proceeded to leave the building as a reporting crew swarmed him along with the crowd that had been gathered around to watch the fight.

Joseph turned back at the exit to say, "Hey, Lyte."

"Yeah?"

"You and I are definitely gonna go again."

"See ya then man."

"Yep, See ya till then."

And with that they went their separate ways, Lyte caught within the crowd of his first win (And against a district champ no less); and Joseph, enthusiastic about his newest rival.

----

**Author's note****:** I hope you all enjoyed that, please let me know with some reviews man. I haven't gotten any lately and I'm feelin' kinda lonesome me Up. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Stage Five: Alliance

"Oh my god! You're Lyte Kasuro!"

Swarms of people crowded around him as he was squeezing his way through what felt like hundreds of people.

And to think...this all happened from one little sparring match with Joseph.

(Flashback)

"Well, Ready?"

A smile formed on the lips of Lyte and Unmei as the young freshman gave out his answer,"Ready."

"Let's finish this! GO Kaito!"

"Hmm, DANCING FLAME..."

As both angels collided, it was obvious which one had taken the upper hand as Unmei started to duck,weave, and spin until the opening appeared; and the silver lit angel unleashed a series of blasts, punches, and kicks so violently wild that it looked to the crowd, girls included, as if Kaito were being enveloped in a silvery-white flame. The shock on everybody's face when Unmei was finished was most pronounced on Joseph's as he smirked and said, " Well, I'll be. Ya beat me fair and square Lyte; Good on ya!" He got up and proceeded to leave the building as a reporting crew swarmed him along with the crowd that had been gathered around to watch the fight.

Joseph turned back at the exit to say, "Hey, Lyte."

"Yeah?"

"You and I are definitely gonna go again."

"See ya then man."

"Yep, See ya till then."

(end Flashback)

I can't wait to face him again!If, I can survive this crowd that is.

Lyte tookoff down the street...with a large crowd in hot pursuit. He took to one street then to another, darting in and out of alleys like a jackrabbit avoiding a slowly but surely shook off pursuers a little at a time till there were about five left.  
Rust colored eyes scanning for any kind of hiding place he took down a straight alley hoping to get awaay, "Hey , he went this way! come on!" He kept running and running, till a forceful hand seized his own, and with a quick yank, slung him into something really really..soft?  
He placed a hand on this substance to make sure it was even real,and as he squeezed; the soft moan he heard above hs head made him suspect the worst,"I'm sooo sorry for that...I didn't mean to-

Crack.

"Ow!"

"Stop talking or your gona get us all caught!"

Lyte fell quiet as he heard the footfalls of the last stragglers of the fangroup raced down the alleyway.

"Where'd he go? I don't know, but I think...this way!"

The steps started to slowly fade away as there was then no one in the alley. No one except himself and these two kids about the same age.

Surprised, his voice cracked as he said,"Thank You very,very much for your help there, I don't know what would've happened had they caught me."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, can I find out who helped me please?"

"Sure!"

Both simultaneously said a they came out of the shadows of the alley to reveal a couple of girls. One girl had all her hair in a ponytail tied on the right side of her head in a fine, blazing blonde as her eyes were a unique shade of aquamarine.  
The other girl had short, blue hair cut low (sakura style), and had bright crimson eyes along with that giving her quite an amazing look to her delicate frame and facial features. The one thing that surprised him most was their attire, for they wore the uniforms of his current academy.

"My name is Kanase Thiel."

"And mine is Asuno Ravenlove."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Was their smiling response. "And who are you, if we can ask your name."

"Oh, I'm Lyte Kasuro;it's a pleasure to meet you two as well."

"Well, Lyte. We have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Umm, can you walk us to school, we got a little lost since this our first day here."

"No problem!"

They all walked together to school arriving along with most of the student body, however, they were not to go unnoticed as a few of the students saw Lyte and went into a frenzy..not to mention a few who noticed the two gorgeous loooking girls walking to school with him.

Hey Lyte, great fight man!

Can I get your autograph?

Can I get your phone #?

When's your next battle?

Who're these girls with you?

They're hot!

Yeah!

Lyte grabbed both oftheir hands and simply shouted to them," Hold on!" and off he went; flying through the crowd and right up the stairs all the way to the principles office as a small crowd had started to gather in the hall to hear what all the commotion was about.

"Come in."

Lyte opened the dorr and quickly dragged the girls in after him.

"Principal these are-gasp-two girls who-gasp-came here as-gasp new students!"

the principal looked out at the students before and laughed aloud saying,"Well, well, I have not two but four brilliant angel users in my school now..I'm impressed."

"Four?! Where'd the other two come from...there's me, Joseph....'

It was Kanase who answered,"And Asuno and I."

"What! That's awesome."

"Great, now I won't be so lonesome about practicing in school."

"Hey, why is everyone hounding you Lyte-kun.I haven't heard of you yet so you're not ranked."

"It's because his first bout was with the district champion,and he won."

"Really?! Wow, you're really amazing then aren't you?"

"Not really...hehe."

"Well, we're in your class anyway seeing how we're freshman too."

"Really. Wow, that's cool; but Ithink that's up to the principal-"

"I see no reason as to split you all up. Since your such good friends now."

"Thank You principal!"

"Don't fret over it, it's nothing at all, and by all means take care of each other."

"Will do! Well, Kanase, Asuno...I look forward to our friendship together"

"Same here!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Stage Six: Handicap

"Class, class...settle down!"

The teacher chortled as her students frenzied around the desk of one Lyte away questions as to **WHO** were the two girls he'd been rumored to be running around school with. The crowd only quieted as the teacher shouted in the fray that there were some new students arriving in class soon as they were the student body to fly into their seats in haphazard fury.

"Today, I want to introduce two students from Europe.I will allow them to introduce themselves, and I want you all to behave and treat them nicely; all right!"

"Hai!"

"Okay then, come in girls."

_Door opens._

"Hello, everyone! My name's Kanase Thiel from Lithuania, it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"And I'm Asuno Ravenlove from England, also a pleasure. Please take care of the both of us as best you can."

The classroom was silent as both male and female students sat speechless before the two gorgeous transfer students. When the teacher asked where they would like to sit, all sat in abetted anticipation waiting for the hopeful scenarios running rampant through their , it was obviously devastating when they requested simply,"Would it be alright if we sat next to Lyte-Kun?"

"What?!"

"Lyte-_KUN_! When'd he get that title, how long has he known them for?"

One in particular was floored when the two had asked for they would be closer to her beloved than she was, and that did _**NOT**_ sit well with her at **_ALL_**.

When class had gone by and it was revealed that the two were Angelic layer champions themselves the tensions slightly eased off of him as Lyte answered a plethora of questions, each with increasing difficulty. When the girls had explained how they met (their little run-in at the alley earlier) they went right in to describe everything that had gone on as they too had been chased down by hordes of fans. They helped Lyte out as any normal person would do; not leaving out how Kasuro landed right in Kanase's chest. (This information brought about a few enraged and hateful comments.)

Lyte went through the rest of the day as normal as could be expected, though as lunch approached he knew that'd he'd have to bolt if he were to get a good quiet place free from fans.

"Hey, Lyte-kun?"

"Yes Asuno."

"Can we eat lunch with you...don't wanna be stuck first day in a crwoded roomful of questioning people ya know."

_That's right! I can't very well leave them here with all these people...they'll devour them with questions and things that they don't wanna deal with._

"Why not. Get your stuff ready soon, we'll be leaving immediately after the bell."

"Ok! Gotcha."

As the bell began to toll, Lyte, Kanase, and Asuno were all out and headed for the roof before anybody could get set to eat. However, they still managed to have a few people question them...amongst them being his sister's group.

"So, Lyte finally decided to become a lady's man huh? Good for you!"

"What?! Shut up Yusa-chan."

"Aww, I don't get the title taken off yet? I thought since you've known me for longer I'd be at the level they are right now...oh well, looks like you girls beat me out fair and square."

"Stop saying embarrassing things!"

"But you know, You have been really close to these two lately...Is there something you wanna share with the rest of us here Lyte?"

"Nope. Now, if you'll excuse us...we'll be off."

With that Lyte walked upstairs with all the girls following right behind he got up to the roof, he walked a ways out before sitting down and unpacking lunch.

"Wow! So this is where you eat lunch...this is really nice out here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Tell me Lyte-kun, who were those girls to you exactly?"

"They were my sister and her stupid friends. They all run a viral website for the school."

"Oh, cool! Do they broadcast a lot of interesting things?"

"I guess, they ran a story on my fight with Joseph and then next thing I know I've got dozens of people treating me like a local celebrity."

"Hey, speaking of which, would you like to have a bout after lunch? It'd only be for a practice and I don't usually like to go through a day without some kind of workout in me."

"Sure. I guess that'd be fun."

"Yeah, it would."

So as they finished the rest of their meal talking about the details of their lives growing up in different areas, they began to discuss their styles of fighting and what all they love about the the time they finished, they were at the angel room preparing to go.

"So, how are we doing this, one at a time or-"

"We'll be having a three way split."

"A three way?"

"Yep. Every man for himself or herself of course."

"Alright then..."

"Ready? Here we go! Soar across the ground, Naiya!"

"Taiyou, Shine through the mist!"

"Dance in the Heavens, Unmei!"

**Author's Note:** I know it's short,but it's a lil' something to hold you all off till the next one. See ya later & review please.


End file.
